


The Gossip

by mthevlamister



Series: Praising Michael [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I am a loser, I'm writing more, M/M, Michael is a loser, Praise Kink, The girlfriend approved of Michael having a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister





	The Gossip

"Such a good boy." Jake mumbled as Michael squirmed in his chair at school, Michael glared at Jake. 

"Stop Jakey, we're in class!" Michael hissed out, keeping his voice as low as it could be. 

"Bottom for me later and I will." 

"Fine." 

This has been for three months now, they were going to celebrate their seven month soon. Michael would call Jake 'Jakey' and Jake would call Michael a good boy. It was hell being at school, their passion had yet to die and they both were waiting for the day they'd be sick of sex. So far they haven't been, they saw no end in sight either. They've been like rabbits at this point, but each time Jake said that Michael would say how he wasn't Jeremy and it wasn't a hot saying. Jake found out a lot about Jeremy the day he said that. 

"Mister Dillinger and Mister Mell, have something you'd like to share with the class?" 

Jake and Michael glanced at each other before looking at the teacher. Jake raised his hand before speaking. "Mell is confused about the problem, I'm simply helping." 

It wasn't a lie, Michael hated science class with a passion. He had a love for history, not science. So Jake had explained the problem before Michael said "thanks Jakey" and before him calling Michael a "smart and good boy" for figuring the rest of the problem. The teacher huffed before turning to the board again whilst the boyfriends shared a look. Each time they got caught Jenna put something around the school about them having sexual encounters in class. Michael, according to his eyes, expected a story about just dirty talk. Jake, on the other hand, expected a handjob story. 

They were both wrong, it turned out. The next day the gossip was they broke up. Jake and Michael stared at the texts they both received with condolences and/or insults depending on who sent them. The SQUIP squad was there. Michael's lip was trembling at one text while Jake was holding him. 

**Unknown number: I wish you died at Jake's Halloween party.**

"Why would someone send that over gossip Jake?!" Michael choked out. "Everyone knows how I felt then! Jenna made a story about that too remember?! I wanted to die because what Jeremy did! I-I can't handle Jenna's stupid stories about this anymore! I can handle death threats and people hurting me but I can't handle this!" 

"Have people been sending those?" Jake asked. "Death threats?" 

"And they've acted on them." Michael covered his face. 

"Jenna didn't post this, it's not her account. It's a different person there's no way Jenna spread this." Brooke said, patting Michael's back. 

"If you two broke up I wouldn't post it." Jenna said, holding up her phone. "Check my phone!" 

Jeremy grabbed it, scrolling through. Most of the texts were asking if she heard they broke up and her responding that was just a stupid rumor. Jeremy looked at her. "What story did you have that day then?" 

"I was absent, remember? You guys sent me twelve texts asking about the story and I said I didn't know what you were talking about. You even came to my house!" Jenna cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm not the point, Michael and Jake are!" 

"Jake are you okay?" Christine asked. 

"You haven't said a word." Chloe noted. 

Jake looked at them, then Michael, then he set his eyes on Rich. "You're helping me find the unknown number first, then we find the maker of the rumor. We're murdering both of them." 

"Finally we get to beat thomeone up!" Rich pumped his fist in the air. 

"Hell yeah we do. Let's find them!" 

"I'll help, I know how to background check shit." Jenna said, giving a thumbs up. 

"We'll fight." Brooke and Chloe said together. Christine nodded, smiling a devilish smile.

"I'm gonna stay with Michael." Jeremy admitted before putting an arm around his best friend. 

Michael felt nothing but lucky. 

~ ~ ~

"It was Dustin who spread the rumor?" Jenna slammed her hand on the table. "What the fuck?!" 

"After he was so truthful about Rich." Jeremy sighed out. "Any news who sent those texts?" 

"None." Jake mumbled. "Michael hasn't been up for sex or dates for awhile. I'm getting worried, he's not even getting high." 

"Where is he?" Brooke asked. 

"At home." Jeremy answered her. "He's been laying in bed staring at his ceiling." 

"Oh, jeez, okay I'm visiting." Jake stood up. "I'm ending our lunch meetup now to see my wonderful boyfriend." 

~ ~ ~ 

Jake let himself in, walking to the basement to see his boyfriend laying in bed, just staring at the ceiling. Michael turned to look at Jake, smiling weakly. "What's shaking Jakey?" 

Jake sat down. "Look at my good boy, sitting here all alone." 

"Call me good again." 

"You're a very good boy Michael." Jake kissed Michael's head. 

"Can I just blow you and forget this ever happened?" Michael asked, sitting up. 

"It was Dustin who spread the rumor because you glared at me, we got him. You blocked the numbers, right?" Jake asked, running a hand up Michael's leg. 

"Yes!" Michael whined. "Hurry up!" 

Jake smiled. "You're such a good boy." 

~ ~ ~ 

It was the aftermath Michael liked most. When Jake would top or Michael did him favors Jake took extra care of him and gave him warm baths. It was different than what Michael did. Michael would kiss Jake and say how good he was, but that would rile Michael up more. Jake told Michael how he and Rich destroyed Dustin, making Michael laugh as he got the bath ready. Jake kissed Michael before lowering him in the water. 

"I'm so happy you're still alive Mell." Jake said, kissing him all over. 

"I'm glad too Dillinger."


End file.
